


Личный дневник капитана

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изнурительная миссия вознаграждается отпуском. Но кто сказал, что всё пойдёт скучно и гладко? Где капитан Кирк, там вечно приключения и непредсказуемость. А если капитан ещё и влюблён...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личный дневник капитана

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо замечательной **оку** за иллюстрацию

Картографировать участок пространства, на который безо всяких на то оснований решили претендовать клингоны, удовольствие не из приятных. Командование требует сдать материалы в срок, но при этом, не совсем к месту вспомнив о пацифизме, запрещает вступать с противником в конфликт. Непонятно, как выполнить и то, и другое, если в тебя целятся три клингонские боевые птицы сразу. Но это непонятно мне, на мостике. Стратегам из Сан-Франциско всё видно, как на ладони. «Щиты на максимум и немедленный уход из зоны поражения» – вот дословная инструкция адмирала Комака. Жаль, он не разослал её клингонам, вот бы они посмеялись. 

Я устал повторять, что клингоны не станут воспринимать нас как равных, пока мы будем продолжать бегать от них. Комак надеется на диалог. Но раса, для которой храбрость – высшая добродетель, не унизится до переговоров с трусами. Мы постоянно перехватываем сигналы с клингонских кораблей. Они не шифруют канал и, уверен, делают это нарочно. Я взрослый человек и переживу любую брань, но то, что «Кирк» и «трус» в клингонском стали синонимами, признаюсь, задевает меня. 

Приказ – он на то и приказ, задницу им не подотрёшь, но и прикрыть не получится. «Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио...» Как-то раз нам не удалось обеспечить «щиты на максимум и немедленный уход», пришлось дать бой. Одну из птиц уничтожили полностью, другой вывели из строя двигатели. Впервые в перехваченных разговорах появились нотки уважения. Но в тот же день пришла депеша от Комака: «Выйти на связь с командующим клингонов генералом Кхатрасом и принести извинения за принесённый физический и моральный урон». Никакие аргументы ни к чему не привели. В итоге я, как и было приказано, попросил у Кхатраса прощения. Смеялся тот так, что казалось, его хватит удар. Видимо, в этом и состоит гениальная стратегия нашего командования – вывод противника из строя приступами гомерического хохота. 

А мне было не до смеха. Если бы не поддержка мистера Спока, не его безукоризненные выдержка и самообладание, боюсь, эти долгих четыре месяца я бы не выдержал. По счастью, Спок всегда рядом и служит мне тем, что в старых книгах именуют «внутренним голосом» или «голосом разума». Не представляю, как бы я без него справлялся. Вопреки дурацкому заблуждению Боунса о вулканской якобы чёрствости, Спок всегда понимает моё состояние, и часто я уже задним числом обнаруживаю, что именно сказанная им фраза или вовремя внесённое предложение в нужный момент спасли меня от бесплодного гнева и чувства вины перед экипажем. Спок делает меня лучше. 

Мы всегда много времени проводили вместе, а с тех пор, как началась эта злосчастная затея с картографированием, стали проводить ещё больше. Мне доставляет огромное удовольствие слушать, как он после смены музицирует в комнате отдыха, я нежно люблю наши шахматные партии – каждый раз это настоящий вызов уму. Спок лучший партнёр на тренировках – хоть в спарринге, хоть на соседней беговой дорожке. Мы часто вдвоём обедаем в столовой. С ним разговор не бывает скучным, а тишина неловкой, с ним я могу быть полностью откровенен, говоря о командовании (с Боунсом – нет. Он перескажет Скотти за бутылкой бурбона, и всё разнесётся по кораблю). 

Именно Спок, когда штабные перестраховщики запретили нам в эти четыре месяца высадку на планетах, заинтересовал меня проектом звездолётов на тёмной энергии. Иначе я бы точно рехнулся. Открыть новый мир, где всё другое! Трава, листья, камни, закат, воздух. Найти посреди космической пустоши тайный оазис, полный ларчик загадок... и не сметь этого чуда коснуться! Стоять у порога без права войти. 

Боунс, конечно, понимал меня и в своей своеобразной манере поддерживал. Дразнил. Говорил, что я как ребёнок, которому помахали перед лицом мороженым и не дали. Или как осёл, оставленный без сладкой морковки. 

Абсолютно уверен, что Спок тоже страдал. Не очень удачное слово, когда говоришь о вулканце, но я лично видел восторг в его карих глазах, когда вселенная подкидывала очередную шараду. 

Командование объяснило запрет «опасностью спровоцировать возможного противника». Всё, что нам разрешили – сбор данных с орбиты. Да, это необходимо, это даёт пищу для размышлений, это даже интересно. Но это не то. Нужно вдохнуть ветер, распробовать запахи, ощутить кожей тепло незнакомого солнца, коснуться цветка, коры, камня. Чтобы открыть новый мир, его надо почувствовать. 

Мне кажется, мистер Спок думает так же, только вряд ли сознается. 

Мой добрый ворчливый Боунс – лучший на свете друг, но ему не нужны тайны. Он покинул дом не ради кладов, а ради кладоискателей. А Спок – он как я, только лучше: не любит власть, лишён тщеславия, не флиртует с женщинами и в три раза сильнее. Единственный его недостаток даже назвать недостатком нельзя. Спок недоступен. Я сказал, что Боунс – мой лучший друг, и это правда. Потому что то, что значит для меня Спок, не умещается в понятие «друг». Намного, намного больше. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь сознаюсь ему в этом. Хотя бы потому, что, согласно принципам вулканской морали, которую мистер Спок так высоко ставит, даже дружба постыдна. Что же говорить о любви?.. 

Игра в кошки-мышки с клингонами, ясное дело, измотала не меня одного. Весь экипаж ощущал себя не лучшим образом. Для человека крайне важно иметь право и возможность постоять за себя, нас же этого права лишили. Поэтому, когда с заданием было покончено наконец, я сделал всё от меня зависящее, чтобы вернуть команде боевой дух. Я выбил для «Энтерпрайз» пятилетнюю исследовательскую миссию в ранее не изученные районы галактики и недельный отпуск для всего экипажа. Отпуск не где-нибудь, не на унылой звёздной базе с типовыми металлопластиковыми интерьерами, двумя-тремя полупустыми барами и зевающим персоналом. И не на шумной курортной планетке с грязными пляжами, драками в кабаках и рекламой борделей на каждом шагу. Неделя на Олимпии – планете, где никогда не бывает скучно, где жители и гости помешаны на состязаниях, где все и вся соревнуются в любое время дня и ночи во всём, что только взбредёт в голову. 

Ещё только готовясь: сверяя график высадки и подъёма, назначая дежурные смены, проводя обычный в таких случаях инструктаж, я чувствовал радостное предвкушение, верилось, что тёмная полоса позади, а впереди – яркое праздничное многоцветие. И экипаж разделял это чувство. Мне делалось теплее от оживших, оттаявших лиц, от улыбок Ухуры, от радостного говорка Скотти, от того как, светясь, что-то лихорадочно обсуждали на смеси русского и японского Чехов и Сулу. Даже Боунс повеселел и вновь стал подкалывать Спока, проходясь по вулканцам и отдыху. 

И конечно же, сам мистер Спок. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы он отдохнул, ибо львиная доля напряжения последних дней досталась именно ему. Благодаря его скрупулёзному расчёту и несгибаемой воле, «Энтерпрайз» удавалось не только лавировать среди клингонских кораблей, но и методично выполнять все намеченные исследования. Штаб зарезервировал допустимый десятипроцентный недобор от плана. Научный отдел собрал все сто процентов данных и даже больше. 

Я достаточно хорошо уже знал мистера Спока, чтобы не прибегать к доводам из серии «вы устали». На такие случаи у него всегда готов ответ: «вулканцы не...» или «вулканцам не требуется...». Нужное подставить. И вовсе не из твердокаменного упрямства, как полагает Боунс, а потому что личное благополучие волнует Спока в последнюю очередь. Загрузить себя работой по острые брови, чтобы остальные могли набираться сил – в этом весь он. Поэтому я не оставил ему варианта отхода. 

– По досадной небрежности ваше имя позабыли внести в список, но я исправил это упущение, мистер Спок. Мы идём в увольнительную вместе. 

– Капитан, небрежности не было. Я сам настоял, чтобы йомен убрала моё имя из списка. 

– Мне жаль, что я этого не знал, – я не смог удержать улыбки. – Но теперь ничего не поделаешь, документы подписаны, вам придётся идти.  
Спок моргнул, изящная бровь чуть приподнялась, и я, не прекращая улыбаться, сжал крепкое, обтянутое синей формой плечо. 

Да-да, я помню все эти вулканские правила-этикеты и знаю: такая манера выглядит со стороны невежливо, если не сказать шокирующе. Но это и так практически сублимация! Каждый раз, когда я касаюсь Спока: задеваю предплечье, дотрагиваюсь до спины или даже просто стою рядом, почти вплотную, заглядывая через плечо в бегущие на экране строки, это вовсе не развязность. Это победа воли, потому что на самом деле мне страшно хочется изо всех сил обнять моего старпома, схватить, прижать к сердцу и не отпускать. 

К счастью, мне есть у кого поучиться сдержанности. 

 

 

Олимпия оказалась ещё лучше, чем я ожидал. Мы высадились в главном городе, зелёном и ярком. Цветы, красочные фонарики, уличные кафе, иллюминация, старые разлапистые деревья, нарядные фасады домов, фонтаны, брусчатка, забавные скульптуры, весёлые толпы, воздушные шары, тенистые скверы, лотки с аппетитной снедью, перезвон колокольчиков на дверях сувенирных лавок, реющие на ветру флаги, смех напополам с музыкой, солнце, лето. Мы словно попали в самое сердце праздника. 

Боунс, Ухура и Сулу с Чеховым, с которыми мы транспортировались вшестером, отсеялись по дороге. Сулу не смог пройти мимо яркой надписи, зовущей принять участие в турнире по фехтованию. Ухватив Чехова за руку и что-то с японским акцентом выкликая на русском, он поспешил туда, куда указывала стрелка. Боунс с Ухурой не смогли пройти мимо очередного кафе. Толпа посетителей за столиками и вкусные запахи подсказывали, что доктор и связистка не прогадали. 

Но мне не хотелось пока никуда заходить, я наслаждался прогулкой, городом, неспешной беседой и просто обществом Спока. Напряжение прошлых месяцев исчезло как по волшебству, я чувствовал себя лёгким и бодрым. Восприятие давно уже не было настолько острым, а настроение – таким приподнятым. Я беспрерывно шутил и смеялся, не забывая отмечать реакцию мистера Спока, и, могу поклясться, ему не было со мной скучно. 

Каким-то макаром мы забрели в самый центр. Уютные магазинчики сменились сверкающими небоскрёбами, улицы стали шире, а толпа – наряднее. Я затащил Спока в ресторан на первом этаже какого-то пафосного отеля, потому что, во-первых, желудок мой начал возмущённо урчать, а, во-вторых, бегущая реклама обещала огромный выбор вулканских блюд. В то время как Спок изучал талмуд меню, я успел прикончить аперитив и только почувствовал себя ещё голоднее. Пока я ждал основного блюда, внимание привлёк огромный экран в конце зала. На него, как, впрочем, и на все доступные поверхности планеты, транслировалась реклама очередного турнира. Состязание по трёхмерным шахматам начиналось через сорок минут прямо в холле отеля. Я загорелся. 

К счастью, персонал оказался вовсе не таким медлительным, как показалось сперва моему алчущему желудку, и мы с мистером Споком успели даже прикончить десерт, не говоря уж об остальном, и всё равно успели к турниру до окончания записи. Всё оказалось предельно просто: достаточно ввести своё имя в компьютер; затем, когда время регистрации истечёт, компьютер огласит, кто, с кем, какими фигурами и за каким столом играет; если какой-то недобросовестный участник оставит заявку, а на игру не придёт, ему засчитается техническое поражение. 

– Боюсь, вам будет неинтересно, мистер Спок. Сомневаюсь, что уровень здешних игроков хотя бы близко сопоставим с вашим. 

Спок тепло посмотрел на меня. 

– Тогда и вам будет неинтересно. 

– Просто я хочу, чтобы вы участвовали в этой авантюре не из солидарности, хотя я очень ценю это, а... Спок, я хочу, чтобы вы получили удовольствие. 

– Я нахожу наш отдых весьма удовлетворительным. 

Я расцвёл и насколько мог сдержанно похлопал его по плечу. 

– Джим, я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы настояли на моём визите сюда и... – он запнулся. – И за ваше общество. 

– Вы же не прощаетесь со мной? – смехом прикрыв испуг, поинтересовался я. 

– Нет, – сказал Спок, и на моём небосклоне вновь засияло солнце. 

Не удержавшись, я смахнул невидимую пылинку с его плеча, и солнце засияло ещё ярче. 

 

Моим первым противником оказалась милая дама средних лет, она играла достойно, но я без труда победил её на двадцатом ходу. Даму сменила надменная девушка с мерцающими тёмно-вишнёвыми волосами, собранными в высокий хвост. Девушка продержалась восемь ходов. Затем был лысый мускулистый мужчина в ярких оранжевых бусах во много рядов. Тот тоже быстро признал поражение. А вот следующий противник оказался непрост. Сперва я подумал, что придётся попотеть, чтобы одолеть его, потом сменил концепцию на «ему придётся попотеть, чтобы одолеть меня», но в итоге сильно потеть ему даже не пришлось. 

– Лиор Мазе, – протянув руку, представился победитель. – Было удовольствием с вами играть. 

Я не очень-то прислушивался к именам соперников, когда их объявлял компьютер, больше интересуясь номером стола, за которым мне предстояло сражаться. Во-первых, потому что было шумно: кроме толпы играющих, вокруг крутилась не меньшая толпа болеющих. А, во-вторых, я не видел смысла в том, чтобы запоминать, как зовут случайных людей, с которыми через полчаса-час я навсегда расстанусь. Но, когда черноволосый мужчина средних лет с намечающимся животом назвал своё имя, я, конечно, встрепенулся. Ещё бы! Ведь, готовясь к баталиям со своим первым офицером, я перечитал все книги и статьи Мазе, до каких смог дотянуться. 

– Чемпион Федерации по трёхмерным шахматам? – на всякий случай переспросил я (мало ли, вдруг однофамилец?) 

– Экс-чемпион, – с похвальной скромностью поправил Мазе. 

Я с чувством пожал ему руку и в свою очередь представился. 

– Надеюсь, на этом турнире вы сыграете с моим другом, – я кивнул на Спока. – Игра с таким сильным противником доставит ему настоящее удовольствие. 

– Тоже на это надеюсь, – улыбнулся Мазе. 

Я пожелал ему удачи, и мы расстались: я как проигравший примкнул к рыскавшим между столами стайкам болельщиков, а экс-чемпион готовился разделать в пух и прах следующего игрока. 

Тем временем я разыскал Спока. Следить за его игрой для меня подлинное наслаждение, но я пришёл слишком поздно, чтобы вникнуть в ход партии: на доске из белых фигур оставались только король и пешка. 

– Шах и мат, – своим глубоким неподражаемым голосом произнёс мистер Спок, и его соперник, молодой ференги, сложил пальцы в та’але. 

Мысленно я ему позавидовал. Мои сосиски принимают нужное положение только с применением двух полосок скотча. 

Радостно поздравив Спока, я вместе с ним принялся ждать объявления следующей партии. Так как оно запаздывало, я огляделся по сторонам в поисках официантов с напитками – пока я играл, они то и дело сновали взад-вперёд мимо столиков, отвлекая внимание, но сейчас как назло я никого не видел. Зато бросилось в глаза, что болельщиков стало больше, а игроков значительно меньше. Дело определённо шло к финалу. 

Наконец, я выловил в толпе официанта и вернулся к старпому с добычей в виде травяного чая. Мистер Спок очень умилительно поблагодарил, словно я сделал не самую элементарную и очевидную в мире вещь, а совершил неимоверно благородный поступок. Затем, когда Спок уже осушил бокал (я как чувствовал, что чай нужен!), ему подсадили очередного соперника, точнее, соперницу. Учитывая, что они играли за выход в финал, противница была не самая слабая. Это была действительно красивая и напряжённая игра, и пару раз у меня сердце уходило в пятки, когда мне казалось, что преимущество необратимо упущено, но каждый раз оставалось что-то, чего я поначалу не заметил, какая-то маленькая, но важная деталь, в итоге переворачивающая всё с ног на голову. Я волновался так, что, когда после очередного такого переворота неизбежная победа стала очевидна, позабыв о такте, громко зааплодировал. До меня тут же дошло, что это не очень-то красиво по отношению к сопернице, тем более, что игра ещё не доиграна. Поэтому, когда Спок, оторвав взгляд от доски, посмотрел на меня, я приготовился к строгому застывшему выражению или, как более мягкий вариант, к саркастично приподнятой брови, но карие глаза смотрели на меня тепло. Так тепло, что я на секунду допустил, будто моя безумная мечта сможет когда-нибудь осуществиться. Стриженая девушка, игравшая со Споком, прыснула в кулак, и я догадался, что она смеётся надо мной, над тем, как я восхищённо любуюсь старпомом. Насмешка не задела, но вызвала неприятные мысли: раз я так очевиден, из-за моей несдержанности Спок может испытывать дискомфорт. Я постарался взять себя в руки, придать лицу нейтральное выражение. Не знаю, получилось ли, так как чувствовал я себя паршиво. Спустя ход Спок объявил шах и мат и, холодно поблагодарив соперницу, поднялся из-за стола. 

– Джим? – произнёс Спок негромко. 

Чтобы быть услышанным в толпе, он приблизил губы к самому моему уху. Я осязал кожей его дыхание, и это было настолько интимно, что сердце сделало кувырок и забилось вдвое быстрее. 

– Вы огорчены? Что я могу сделать, чтобы вернуть вам прежнее настроение? 

Кажется, я воспарил. Во всяком случае, я сжал плечо Спока и, улыбаясь как сумасшедший, замотал головой. 

– Нет, Спок. Я счастлив. Это лучший отпуск в моей жизни. 

Он смотрел на меня, кончики губ поднимались в несмелой улыбке, и я собственной кровью готов был подписаться под истинностью этих слов. 

 

– Внимание! – огласил помещение хорошо поставленный мужской голос. – Я хочу сделать объявление! 

Шум уменьшился до неровного гула. 

– Осталась последняя, финальная игра. И это будет исключительное зрелище! – конферансье сделал многозначительную паузу. Гул съёжился до отдельных шепотков. – Как мы только что совсем случайно узнали, один из участников сегодняшнего турнира никто иной как... – ещё одна пауза вынудила толпу затаить дыхание. – Супергроссмейстер! Заслуженный мастер интеллектуальных игр! Чемпион Федерации 2260, 2261 и 2262 годов! Двенадцатикратный чемпион Земли! Трёхкратный победитель Кардассианских Шахматных олимпиад! Обладатель одиннадцати премий «Золотой конь»... Знаменитый Лиор Мазе!!! 

Холл пусть дорогого, но провинциального по земным меркам отеля никогда не слышал подобной овации. Когда страсти немного улеглись, довольный конферансье продолжил: 

– Ещё чуть-чуть, и мы станем свидетелями уникальной игры, победитель получит сертификат, гарантирующий проживание в номере люкс нашего отеля в течение семи дней. Номера класса люкс в отеле «Парнас» оборудованы по последнему слову техники и удовлетворяют высочайшим стандартам безопасности... 

– Круто, – не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному, протянула стоящая рядом со мной девушка, та самая, которую я обыграл за восемь ходов. – Это всё из-за чемпиона. Обычно победителю дают пластиковую статуэтку в виде шахматной доски. У меня даже есть одна. Я играю тут каждый день. 

– ...Объявляю технический перерыв на девяносто минут. Чтобы скрасить ожидание, предлагаю присутствующим посетить наш ресторан. В ресторане отеля «Парнас» вы найдёте всё, что только может вообразить самая взыскательная фантазия... 

Девушка с вишнёвым хвостом зевнула, прикрывая рот ладонью, и снова бросила вскользь: 

– Обычно перерыв только час. Уверена, лишние полчаса им понадобятся на то, чтобы установить аппаратуру для съёмки головидео. Наверняка они уже связались с местными масс-медиа. Кто в здравом уме откажется от такой рекламы? Интересно, кому досталось играть с Мазе? Минута позора, зато по головидео покажут. 

Мне не удалось промолчать: 

– Я бы не был так уверен в победе экс-чемпиона. Будь он непобедимым, он не был бы «экс». 

Спок как-то странно посмотрел на меня, а девушка, фыркнув, отошла. 

 

– ...Прошу официантов принять заказ мэтра. Оплата, разумеется, за счёт заведения. 

Я почувствовал усталость. Меня раздражали и конферансье, и всезнающая девица, и весь этот претенциозный расфуфыренный отель. Я бы схватил Спока в охапку и свалил оттуда немедленно, но я знал, что ему будет крайне интересно помериться силами с игроком такого класса, а отказать мистеру Споку в радости я не мог. 

– Не думаю, что к нам проявят ту же щедрость, что и к мэтру, – пряча злость за сарказмом, сказал я. 

– Пожалуй, вы правы, Джим. 

Что всё-таки творится со мной? Голос Спока, его чуть сдвинутая бровь, намёк на улыбку – и ко мне снова вернулось самое радужное расположение духа. 

– Тогда мы не станем ждать милостей от отеля, взять их у него – наша задача. 

– Вы предлагаете украсть еду? 

Я рассмеялся. По правде, мне хотелось Спока расцеловать, но я ограничился тем, что потянул его за руку и, взяв на себя роль лоцмана, избегая толпы, повлёк в ресторан. 

 

– ...Снова что-нибудь вулканское? 

– Джим, я не голоден. Я полагал, что... 

– Я тоже нет. 

– Тогда что мы тут делаем? 

– Мы соблюдаем вселенское равновесие. Если экс-чемпионам полагаются перерывы на обед, то будущим чемпионам они полагаются тем более. 

– Вы всерьёз полагаете, что я способен выиграть у Лиора Мазе? 

Это был наполовину шутливый вопрос, но я чувствовал, что должен ответить на него максимально честно. 

– Я полагаю, что вы способны на всё, Спок. Кроме одного. 

– Чего же? – произнёс он тихо. 

– Подлости. 

Мой ответ застал Спока врасплох. Он беззащитно распахнул глаза, и наши взгляды встретились. У меня закружилась голова. Две тёмных радужки манили, как непознанные бездны. И я твёрдо знал, что эти бездны навсегда останутся безднами. Даже если чудо свершится, и мы будем вместе, даже если мы проживём душа в душу сто миллиардов лет, Спок так и будет загадкой. Самой прекрасной и соблазнительной из загадок вселенной. 

– Знаете, мистер Спок, – сказал я, после того как разрушивший магию официант отправился за кофе для меня и чаем с вулканской мятой для старпома, – когда я в Академии на четвёртом курсе совершал затяжной прыжок из стратосферы, у меня голова не кружилась. 

Спок посмотрел на меня удивлённо. Я не стал объяснять. 

 

Вишнёвая всезнайка оказалась права – пока мы со Споком гоняли чаи, в холле произвели грандиозную перестройку. Посреди установили барьер в виде разомкнутого квадрата со стороной четыре метра (очевидно, чтобы зрители оставались снаружи), внутри периметра поставили на штативы камеры для голосъёмки, а в самом центре разместили стол с доской и фигурами, кресло и стул. 

Сперва я заметил камеры и слегка расстроился: Мазе к ним наверняка привычный, а вот Споку они, возможно, будут мешать. Но когда я разглядел стул и кресло, то не смог удержать усмешки. Бедный экс-чемпион. Какими прегрешениями навлёк он на себя подобную любовь? 

Впрочем, тот красиво вышел из ситуации. 

Конферансье пригласил игроков на импровизированную сцену. Спок, которому я на прощание сжал руку и в ухо шёпотом пожелал удачи, прошёл внутрь барьера и остановился возле стола. Сразу же за ним показался Мазе. Продемонстрировав идеальный та’ал, он окинул взглядом обстановку и удивлённо поинтересовался у конферансье: «Неужели во всём отеле не нашлось двух одинаковых стульев?» 

Ошибку тут же исправили, и игра началась. С того места, где стоял я, доску практически не было видно. Правда, ходы транслировались на огромный экран, но, мне, чтобы глядеть на него, нужно было отворачиваться от Спока, а я не мог: кроме меня, у него здесь не было никакой поддержки. Партию я смог бы и позже скачать, или Спок восстановил бы её по памяти. 

Белые фигуры достались Мазе. Вроде бы, тянули жребий, но, каюсь, я уже во всём подозревал клятый отель, так что не удивился бы, если б и это подстроили они, чтобы сделать заезжей знаменитости приятно. С другой стороны, подумал я, в наших ежевечерних баталиях мистер Спок предпочитает чёрные, так что, может, это и хорошо, что ему выпало ими играть, будет привычнее. Мазе сделал ход, публика оживлённо зашепталась, я, сжав ладони в кулаки, наблюдал за Споком. Тот выглядел привычно сосредоточенным. Напрасно я тревожился из-за камер, Спок смотрел только на доску, словно всё остальное в мире для него перестало существовать. Я очень хотел, чтобы он победил. Наверное, гораздо больше, чем он сам. Но мне хотелось этой победы не для себя, не для того, чтобы я мог сказать себе или другим: у меня самый лучший во вселенной старпом (хотя это истинная правда – всё так и есть). Мне нужна была эта победа для него, чтобы он сам наконец понял, посмотрел на предъявленные доказательства и понял, что он хороший, что он прекрасен, что он лучше всех и ему не надо постоянно сравнивать себя с неким несуществующим и никогда не существовавшим идеальным вулканцем. 

Очевидно, публика ждала, что матч кончится через две минуты после начала, максимум – через три, поэтому спустя двадцать толпа, которая поначалу лишь деликатно перешёптывалась, с каждым ходом начала становиться раскованнее, если не сказать – развязнее. После воплей откуда-то сзади: «Давай уже! Дожми его поскорее!» пришлось вмешаться конферансье, но новой тишины хватило ненадолго. 

Спок на эти эмоциональные всплески никак не реагировал, скорее, они мешали его противнику, ведь на настоящих, серьёзных, федерального или планетарного уровня турнирах зрители себе подобного не позволяют. Здесь же мало того, что собралась публика неакадемическая и местами нетрезвая, с экс-чемпионом сыграл злую шутку громкий титул: после устроенной отелем громогласной рекламы в компанию относительно тихих и адекватных любителей шахмат набилась куча посторонних людей, ничего в этой тонкой игре не понимающих. Не увидев энергичного действа, они заскучали, причём так доходчиво, что этого не заметил бы только слепоглухой или мёртвый. Ну и конечно, тот, кто поставил себе целью не замечать, как мой совершенный первый офицер. 

Когда часы стали отсчитывать второй час игры, публика в зале существенно поредела, и я наконец нашёл удобную позицию, с которой можно было не только любоваться скульптурной красотой мистера Спока, но и наблюдать за ходом партии. Мазе ещё держался, но я верил, что ему несдобровать. По крайней мере, во время наших со Споком партий на лице последнего никогда не читалось подобной целеустремлённости. 

Минул ещё час. Случайные зрители давно разошлись, остались только самые преданные поклонники шахмат, кисло улыбающийся конферансье, два оператора и я. Себя я, конечно, тоже могу причислить к поклонникам шахмат, но в тот момент, рассуждая объективно, я куда больше был поклонником Спока. 

Спустя ещё полчаса не выдержал конферансье. Шепнув вишнёвохвостой завсегдатайше (я был рядом и потому всё слышал): «Как кончится, позови», он скрылся в дверях ресторана. А ещё спустя минуту раздался бесстрастный голос старпома: «Шах и мат», и зал взорвался аплодисментами. 

Не зря Боунс говорит, что я очень живучий и всё на мне зарастает как на собаке. Нормальный человек, если бы хлопал, как я, сбил себе ладони в кровавое мясо, а мне хоть бы хны. Спок и Мазе обменялись та’алами, но поблагодарить друг друга за игру (как обычно в таких случаях делается) не имели ни малейшей возможности, так как не очень многочисленные зрители всё ещё продолжали аплодировать. Тогда Спок повернул голову и безошибочно, сразу выцепил в толпе меня. Словно он всё это время знал, что я здесь, что смотрю на него, не отрываясь... Впрочем, о чём я? Конечно, знал. 

Девушке с волосами цвета вишни не пришлось никуда бежать – гром рукоплесканий говорил сам за себя, конферансье услышал и прискакал безо всякого зова. Правда, из-за отлучки произошёл досадный конфуз – этому милейшему человеку и в голову не пришло, что супергроссмейстера, заслуженного мастера интеллектуальных игр и прочая, и прочая, и прочая может обыграть никому не известный любитель, поэтому победителя турнира сперва объявили неверно. Мне стало откровенно жаль Мазе, он оказался хорошим парнем, да и книги у него замечательные. Но он и из этой ситуации сумел выйти красиво: сам же с улыбкой указал конферансье на ошибку, а когда тот, не поверив, замер, как аллегория соляного столпа, вынул у него из рук конверт и пресловутую пластиковую статуэтку, существование которой предсказала вишнёвая девица, чтобы с добрым напутствием вручить их Споку. Если кто из присутствующих и выказал больше достоинства, то только сам мистер Спок. 

Я не очень хорошо владею русским, но помню строки стихотворения, которое рекомендовал мистер Чехов:  
«…Обиды не страшась, не требуя венца,  
Хвалу и клевету приемли равнодушно,  
И не оспаривай глупца». 

Я знаю лишь одно существо во вселенной, безукоризненно следующее этому мудрому правилу: и это Спок, мой безупречный старпом. 

Но я очень пристрастный судия. 

 

Когда через толпу я пробирался к Споку, то наткнулся на ту милую даму, с которой провёл самую первую игру. На шее у неё висел «Голороид» а в руке она держала целую стопку моментальных снимков. Дама была настолько добра, что один из них на выбор предложила мне. Я выбрал тот, где у Спока пальцы одной руки сложены в та’але, а пальцы другой неловко сжимают заслуженные трофеи, сбоку улыбается Мазе, конферансье вообще не попал в кадр, а в нижнем крайнем углу торчит, ломая композицию, мой растрёпанный затылок, потому что камера в момент съёмки находилась позади. Но выбрал я этот снимок, конечно, не из-за затылка, хоть меня порой и винят в самовлюблённости. Взгляд Спока. Он смотрит на меня. 

Возможно, это неважно. 

Возможно, я придаю этому слишком много значения. 

Но! 

Он смотрит на меня. 

На меня. 

Смотрит он. 

Мистер Спок, что вы со мною делаете?! 

 

Из гама и суеты мы нырнули в вечерние сумерки. Позади остались стеклянные двери отеля, оставленный без интервью журналист и возбуждённая толпа, требующая автографов, рукопожатий (рукопожатий вулканца!) и ответов из серии «в чём ваш секрет, мистер?» 

Мы шагали по незнакомым улицам, пересекали полутёмные парки, останавливаясь лишь затем, чтобы получше рассмотреть необычный цветок или рисунок листа. Мы вдыхали другой, новый для нас воздух, и лёгкий ветер подталкивал нас в спины. В разговорах не было нужды, я чувствовал, что Споку для отдыха требуется тишина. Очередной парк снова вывел нас на освещённую улицу, и я впервые за долгое время произнёс несколько слов, предложив поужинать. Спок согласился, и я, желая уберечь его от шумных эмоциональных существ, выбрал для нас самое безлюдное кафе. 

– Признаюсь, не самый удачный выбор, – пробормотал я, попробовав кусок котлеты. 

На вкус она напоминала мокрую бумагу. 

– Овощи выглядят съедобными, – тут же откликнулся мой добрый самаритянин, протягивая свою тарелку, к которой ещё не успел притронуться. 

– Давайте поделим их, – предложил я, обмирая от собственного коварства. 

Я представил, как мы со Споком руками берём с общей тарелки разложенные там мини-морковки и помидорки черри, и наши пальцы случайно соприкасаются. И ещё. И ещё. 

– Джим, вам плохо? – спросил старпом. 

Выйдя из ступора, я растёр руками лицо. Оно горело. С фантазиями я, кажется, перебрал. Сообразив, что молчанием только усиливаю тревогу Спока, я улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

– Всё хорошо мистер Спок, я просто немного задумался. 

– Вам точно не нужна помощь? 

– Нет. 

Не удержавшись, я заглянул ему в глаза, но тут же отвёл взгляд – это было как хвататься за высоковольтный провод. 

– Мы можем пойти в другое кафе. 

Я снова с улыбкой покачал головой и, чтобы успокоить Спока, отсыпал половину овощей к своей котлете. 

– Возьмите у меня картошку фри, а то вам теперь совсем нечего есть. Всё ваше увлечение самопожертвованием. 

Спок приподнял бровь (мне даже показалось, что он вот-вот улыбнётся) и, наколов вилкой картофельную палочку, отправил в рот. Кровь загрохотала у меня в ушах. Огромным усилием я оторвал взгляд от его губ и для пущей тренировки воли вгрызся в злосчастную котлету. 

 

– Знаете, мистер Спок, – сказал я, когда мы оставили не лучший образчик общепита далеко позади, и свежий воздух в паре с энергичной ходьбой выветрили из души гормональные печали. – Я тут подумал и пришёл к выводу. Вас невозможно переоценить. Вы шутя обыграли экс-чемпиона Федерации. Уверен, вам ничего не стоит и самому стать чемпионом. 

– Даже если вы правы, Джим, карьера профессионального шахматиста не для меня. Невозможно сочетать плотную сетку турниров с той жизнью, которую я для себя выбрал. 

– «Энтерпрайз»? – в миг посерьёзнев, переспросил я. 

– «Энтерпрайз», – негромко подтвердил Спок, и на миг мне показалось, он хочет ещё что-то добавить, но, передумав в последний момент, промолчал. 

 

Вскоре я заметил, что кафе и магазины почти перестали нам попадаться, а после и вовсе пропали. Дома встречались всё двух- и одноэтажные, зато с палисадниками. 

– Мистер Спок, далеко ещё тянется город? 

Спок раскрыл неразлучный трикодер и, сверившись с ним, сообщил: 

– Если с той же скоростью продолжать двигаться в выбранном направлении, то через час покажутся первые фермы. Если же вас интересует дикая природа... 

– Необязательно. Как смотрите на то, чтобы ещё немного прогуляться? 

– Положительно, капитан. 

– А вы не устали? 

– Вулканцы не... 

Я рассмеялся и извинив себя тем, что мы в отпуске, взял-таки его за руку. 

 

Тротуар сменился тропинкой, тропинка исчезла в траве, за холмом скрылись покатые крыши, и даже сумерки приготовились вот-вот покинуть нас, полностью растворившись в темноте. 

– Как здесь красиво. Как в космосе. 

Бескрайние луга тянулись до самого горизонта, смыкаясь с огромным и тёплым небом. Уже высыпали первые звёзды, две сияющих луны: голубая и жёлтая смотрели прямо на нас. Я опустился на траву, и Спок последовал моему примеру. 

– Вы не потеряли свои трофеи? – спросил я, поддразнивая. 

Спок покачал головой и вынул из кармана слегка помятый картонный конверт и пластиковую безделушку. Я протянул руку, и он опустил мне её в ладонь. Поднеся ближе к глазам, я попытался рассмотреть мелкие детали, но было уже слишком темно. 

– Сохраните это на память, Спок. 

– Так я и сделаю, Джим. 

Улыбнувшись, я вернул статуэтку Споку и вытянулся на земле во весь рост, положив ладони под голову, Спок остался сидеть. Стрекотали какие-то насекомые, пахло травой и почему-то хвоей, хотя деревьев поблизости не было. День закончился и надо было либо возвращаться в город искать ночлег, либо, как вариант, подниматься на «Энтерпрайз». Но мне было так хорошо, так хотелось остановить мгновенье, что я сказал: 

– Спок, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы переночевать в поле? 

– Джим, если вы хотите сэкономить таким образом на гостинице, напоминаю, что у нас есть сертификат отеля «Парнас». 

Я расхохотался. И Боунс смеет называть это чудо компьютером?! 

 

Я лежал на спине, глядя в ночное инопланетное небо, и неудержимо улыбался. Рядом, пусть не касаясь меня, но, главное, рядом лежал Спок. Я вслушивался в его дыхание и чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. 

Проснулся я посреди ночи, совершенно окоченевший. Мистер Спок спал в полуметре от меня и особо замёрзшим не выглядел. Я нашёл очень трогательным тот факт, что он не храпит, но любоваться дольше не было никакой возможности – от холода меня буквально трясло. Чтобы согреться, я попрыгал на месте и слегка пробежался туда-сюда. Мне стало значительно лучше. Я хотел уже снова ложиться, когда заметил, что моя физзарядка разбудила Спока. 

– Джим, – его голос звучал взволнованно. – Мне следовало отговорить вас от этой затеи. Вы замёрзли... 

– Ерунда. Сейчас градусов двадцать. 

– Семнадцать. А у нас нет спальных мешков и одеял. 

– Я уже согрелся. 

– Нам придётся подняться на корабль. До рассвета ещё два часа девятнадцать минут, мы не можем провести их здесь. 

Я задумался. У меня не было ни малейшего желания прерывать нашу маленькую одиссею, но Спок был прав – спать на холодной земле как-то не улыбалось. Жаль только, мистеру Споку не пришло в голову, что есть и другой выход: лежать обнявшись – логичнее и теплее. 

– А что вы скажете, если я предложу вам прогулку? 

– Прогулку, Джим? 

– Да, вы же не забыли, что у нас сертификат в отель «Парнас»? 

– Вы твёрдо решили экономить. 

– Не стоит разбрасываться ресурсами на незнакомой планете. 

– Мудрое суждение, капитан. 

– Тогда вперёд, мистер Спок! 

 

Спок подсвечивал экраном трикодера, и это позволило не переломать ноги, пока мы шли через луг к месту, где начиналась тропинка. Когда мы её разыскали, идти стало намного проще, тропинка вывела на тротуар, а метров через пятьсот показались первые фонари. 

Я снова чувствовал удивительную бодрость, спать не хотелось нисколечко, я принялся расспрашивать Спока о том, почему я замёрз, а он нет, и он поведал мне о том, что дневные перепады температуры на Вулкане в той местности, откуда он родом, достигают сорока градусов. Он рассказал про ритуал кахс-ван, который прошёл в семилетнем возрасте, на год раньше остальных: десять дней в одиночестве в пустыне без пищи и воды, оружия и инструментов. Я слушал, жадно ловя каждое слово, представляя бледного черноволосого мальчика с острыми ушами и смелым взглядом, огромную – днём раскалённую, ночью пронизывающую холодом – пустыню, вой голодной ле-матьи, трепещущий огонёк костра, ночные шорохи, движущиеся тени... и мои кулаки сжимались. Я думал о том, как жестоко Вулкан обошёлся с этим мальчиком, уникальным ребёнком двух миров, всю жизнь, день за днём, год за годом запрещая ему быть самим собой, требуя стать только половиной себя и, несмотря на усердие, вновь и вновь отвергая. Спок не рассказывал и не жаловался, это знание откладывалось у меня по крупицам с самой первой встречи с ним. Он сразу показался мне особенным, сразу вызвал интерес, затем – уважение, после – дружбу, а следом – любовь. И уже очень давно всё происходящее с ним я принимаю близко к сердцу. Когда «Энтерпрайз» летела с миссией на Вавилон, я имел честь познакомиться с родителями мистера Спока. У меня сложилось впечатление, что отец его не принимает, а мать держится на расстоянии, не желая конфликтовать с мужем. Что говорить о так называемой невесте, превратившей свадьбу в братоубийство? Ни за одно своё спасение я не благодарен Боунсу так, как за это. Страшно подумать, до чего довели бы Спока чувство вины и его стремление к справедливости. 

Наверное, я очень громко думал, потому что, несмотря на то что, уважая убеждения мистера Спока, вслух я не осудил идиотскую традицию подвергать жизнь детей смертельному риску, он прервал рассказ и остановился. 

– Джим, я огорчил вас? 

– Не вы, Спок. Я огорчён из-за того, что вам пришлось через это пройти. 

Его взгляд был невыносимо серьёзен, я видел, что он близок к тому, чтобы посчитать свою откровенность ошибкой, а мне этого вовсе не хотелось. 

– Если вы согласитесь слушать, я с радостью поведаю о своём детстве. Например, однажды меня чуть не утопил брат, – заметив, что брови Спока взлетели к чёлке, я тут же добавил. – Это он не со зла. Просто где-то вычитал, что когда-то так учили детей плавать. Вот он и научил. 

– Это в самом деле помогло? 

Я рассмеялся: 

– Как ни странно, да. 

– Смысл тот же, что и у кахс-вана, Джим. Не находите? И, если бы я был человеком, то вынужден был бы признать, что очень огорчён из-за того, что вам пришлось через это пройти. 

Я вдумался в смысл фразы: её можно было прочитать двояко. В том числе и так, что Спок огорчён, но не станет этого признавать, так как он не человек. Выходит, он даёт мне понять, что переживает, но не готов признать это прямым текстом. Иначе зачем допускать саму возможность двойного толкования? У такого умницы как Спок не бывает случайности или небрежности. 

Моё настроение в очередной раз взлетело до небес. 

– Спасибо, мне очень дорого ваше участие. То, которое вы выказали бы, будь вы человеком. 

Бровь чуть приподнялась, на этот раз иронично, уголки губ дрогнули... 

Я никогда не забуду улыбку на его лице, когда он, сияя от счастья, кружил меня по медотсеку. Спок, я обязательно заставлю тебя улыбнуться вновь, и для этого мне не потребуется воскресать! 

 

Мы прошли уже довольно много, небо побледнело, и там, где край города смыкался с высью, над кронами и крышами разливалась заря. Окраина осталась позади, и нам то и дело попадались разные заведения. Спок предложил свернуть в первую же попавшуюся гостиницу, но мне вовсе не хотелось спать, да и ему, думаю, тоже, так что я шутливо напомнил о нашем решении экономить, и мы зашагали дальше. 

Даже в такую рань где-то кипела жизнь. Меня привлёк ярко освещённый полуподвальный этаж большого кирпичного дома. Оттуда неслись, сменяя друг друга, то подбадривающие вопли, то разочарованный гул, то резкий голос рефери. Сквозь стёкла ничего разглядеть было нельзя – нарочно мутные, они пропускали свет, но и только. Какой-либо рекламы или поясняющей надписи ни на окнах, ни на дверях не было, но я уже твёрдо решил заглянуть внутрь. 

Интуиция не подвела – здесь и правда проводился турнир по какому-то виду борьбы. По тому, что творилось на ринге, мне не удалось вычислить, какой именно, но наблюдающий за схваткой юный ференги, тот самый, которого в два счёта обыграл Спок, охотно рассказал мне, что здесь действует единственное правило: по первой просьбе соперника бой прекращается. 

Наблюдать было безусловно интересно, но, глядя на то, как сражаются другие, я чувствовал, что руки так и чешутся поучаствовать. Зная, как легко на Олимпии принять участие в любом состязании, я протянул Споку коммуникатор и снимок, подаренный мне милой дамой (чтобы он не измялся, ещё в отеле я сделал для него корочки, приспособив для дела две пластиковые рекламки, взятые со стойки регистрации). Подумав, я снял также и форменку. Слишком низкое качество у флотской ткани, слишком часто она рвётся, а мне не улыбалось потом идти через весь город с разорванным воротом и дырами на груди. Спок даже бровью не повёл, настолько хорошо он меня знал. Готов побиться об заклад, он был уверен, что я влезу на ринг, ещё в тот момент, когда я только замедлил шаг и приблизился к светящемуся окну, пытаясь разглядеть, что за ним. 

Я легко нашёл распорядителя, тот записал меня на следующий бой, я отыскал свободный угол и принялся разминаться. Кровь во мне так и гудела в предвкушении хорошей драки. 

– Джим, – услышал я голос старпома, – полагаю, вам понадобится массаж. Я мог бы... 

Я густо покраснел, представив, как его красивые длинные пальцы мнут мои плечи и спину. Несмотря на щедрость предложения, следовало от него немедленно отказаться, иначе за реакцию я не ручался. 

– Всё в порядке, мистер, у нас есть массажисты. Все будут в равных условиях, – заявил возникший из ниоткуда распорядитель. 

Я улыбнулся старпому, тщательно изображая сожаление: 

– Благодарю вас, мистер Спок, но... сами видите. 

Моё сердце упало, когда он кивнул и отошёл, но я взял себя в руки и сосредоточился на предстоящем бое. 

 

Мне достался хороший соперник. Тоже землянин, высокий, мускулистый темнокожий – физически он был, пожалуй, сильнее меня, но я превосходил его в технике. Также он был в одной со мной весовой категории, так что, по совокупности, наши шансы были примерно равны. В итоге я его всё-таки одолел, и тут же отыскал взглядом Спока. Он смотрел на меня, и сердце наполнилось теплом и любовью. 

Тем временем, рефери объявил победителя и назначил следующий бой. Для меня стало сюрпризом, что новая схватка начнётся сразу же. На ринг вышел правильно сложённый мужчина с матовой кожей и лишённым выражения лицом. Толпа загудела, жаждя зрелищной драки. 

– Прошу прощения, капитан, вас срочно вызывают с «Энтерпрайз», – перекрыл гул голос старпома. 

– Мне нужно идти, – резко бросил я, спешно покидая ринг. – Пропустите! – протискиваясь через толпу, я пробирался к Споку. 

Тот быстрым шагом проследовал на улицу, я догнал его уже на тротуаре. 

– Что произошло? – я протянул руку за коммуникатором. 

Спок передал мне сданное на хранение имущество, включая аккуратно сложенную форменку, сложил за спиной руки и прежде, чем я успел вызвать корабль, остановил меня, слегка покачав головой, и образцово спокойным голосом произнёс: 

– Джим, ваш новый соперник – киборг, чья физическая сила в восемь раз превышает человеческую, а скорость реакции – вчетверо. Будучи знаком с особенностями вашего поведения, я знал, что вы найдёте недостойным сдаться, а, так как в правилах данного притона ничего не говорится о прекращении боя в случае угрозы жизни одному из борцов, я посчитал возможным солгать. 

Потрясённый, я молчал. 

– Простите, Спок, – выдавил я наконец. – Это была моя идея. Чёрт меня дёрнул туда полезть. Простите меня. 

– Джим, извинения нелогичны. 

Я замотал головой: 

– Спок, я знаю, что значат для вас моральные идеалы. Знаю, что даже самая невинная ложь считается на Вулкане недопустимой. Сделанного не воротишь, но прошу вас, пожалуйста, вините в случившемся не себя, а меня. 

Спок приподнял бровь. 

– То, чем люди заменяют логику, обладает удивительной гибкостью. Я ценю вашу великодушную просьбу, но при всём старании не могу понять, как за собственный выбор можно винить кого-то другого. 

Ох уж, эти вулканские принципы! Если бы ещё все вулканцы, а не только Спок, придерживались их! Когда остробровая Т’Принг с экрана приветствовала нареченного красивой ритуальной фразой, это была самая настоящая ложь. Как же прекрасен мой уникальный старпом, и как тяжело быть им... 

Со вздохом я натянул форменку и решил переменить тему. 

– До отеля уже не так далеко, но можно вызвать такси. 

– Если вы устали... – Спок потянулся к коммуникатору. 

– Не особо. Но, по правде говоря, мне хочется как можно скорее попасть в душ. 

 

Спустя примерно пятнадцать минут мы вышли из лифта на двадцать пятом этаже отеля «Парнас» и, ступая по тёмно-алому ковру, отыскали свой номер. Споков, напомнил я себе, споков номер, а не ваш общий. Принять душ, воспользоваться гостиничным халатом, услугами моментальной стирки – ещё туда-сюда, но на то, чтобы переночевать здесь, Джим Кирк, и не надейся. 

Когда я довольный и распаренный вышел из душа, завёрнутый в длинный и мягкий тёмно-зелёный халат, меня ждала кружка дымящегося кофе и три невероятно аппетитно благоухающих булочки, лежащих на тонкой фарфоровой тарелке. Потрясённый, я не мог вымолвить ни слова, а Спок тем временем успел скрыться в ванной. 

Я поднёс булочку к лицу – пахла она просто изумительно, репликатор на такие чудеса неспособен. Наверное, Спок позвонил в ресторан, и, пока я размывался, успели доставить заказ. Решив не оставаться в долгу, я быстро разыскал в гостиной рекламный проспект с перечнем услуг и, связавшись со службой доставки в номера, договорился о завтраке для Спока. 

Может, я немного перестарался, но какое удовольствие было видеть его взлетающие брови, когда он увидел накрытый стол. 

Вдвоём, с трудом, но мы всё-таки расправились со всеми гастрономическими изысками, и я со словами: «Мистер Спок, подумайте, куда бы вы хотели пойти», буквально на минуточку прилёг на диван. 

Проснулся я уже после полудня. Солнце шпарило в незашторенные окна, в противоположном конце гостиной, на втором диване, спал мистер Спок. Я задумался, отчего он не выбрал спальню, ведь на кровати гораздо удобнее. Но мне точно не на что было жаловаться: близость Спока приятно согревала. Если бы он задремал первый, я бы тоже предпочёл диван в той же комнате шикарной кровати, но в другой. 

А если бы это ещё был наш общий диван... Впрочем, пустые мечты. 

Убедившись, что моё пробуждение Спока не потревожило, я взял с журнального столика электронную книгу и сел ближе к окну. Коварство плана заключалось в том, что с этой позиции было рукой подать до старпома, и я мог сколько угодно беспрепятственно им любоваться. 

Я был достаточно ловок, чтобы, заметив трепетание ресниц, уткнуться в книгу, прежде, чем Спок откроет глаза. Изображая глубокий интерес, я просидел так ещё секунд десять перед тем как, наконец «заметив», радостно пожелать Споку доброго утра. 

Он ответил тёплым взглядом и этой своей полуулыбкой и даже не указал на то, что уже давно не утро, а день. И снова я ощутил себя бесконечно счастливым, совсем как когда (подумать только: это было вчера!) смотрел в стремительно темнеющие небеса и чувствовал рядом, всего в каких-то сантиметрах, ровное дыхание Спока. 

 

– Вы согласны с теорией Ввуниасса? – спросил меня Спок, когда отель «Парнас» сомкнул за нашими спинами пятиметровые двери. 

– С теорией, простите, кого? 

– Когда я проснулся, вы читали его сочинение. 

– Ах, да: Ввуниасса. Мне почему-то послышалось, что вы сказали «Эниасса». Конечно, читал. Но согласен или нет, ещё не определился. Впрочем, это не так важно, Спок, давайте поговорим о другом... 

Мы снова гуляли по нарядным улицам, заглядывали в сувенирные лавки, ввязывались в соревнования и турниры. Я получил наконец заветный трофей, хоть и не в боях без правил, а по прыжкам в бок, но, поверьте, это тоже достойный и уважаемый вид спорта. 

А ещё мне удалось подбить Спока принять участие в состязании по метанию копья. 

Сперва он решительно отказывался, аргументируя тем, что, так как вулканцы втрое сильнее людей, спорить за победу на общих основаниях неэтично. Но стоило отыскать среди участников ромуланца, как я тут же выиграл спор.

Я так громко болел, что у Спока не осталось иного выхода, кроме как запустить копьё на триста метров, иначе б я переполошил полквадранта. Ромуланцу срочно пришлось делать вид, что записался на состязания по ошибке и, спросив, где здесь соревнуются в беге, он позорно сбежал. 

 

– Теперь у вас опять больше призов, чем у меня, мистер Спок, – заметил я, когда мы пили холодный чай, сидя за столиком на веранде кафе. – Скажите, испытываете ли вы по этому поводу чувство удовлетворения? 

Спок, явно забавляясь моим поддразниванием, вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

– Джим вы предлагаете состязаться в количестве призов? 

– А почему бы и нет? 

– Действительно. И каков, в таком случае, будет приз? 

О, мистер Спок! Иногда даже моё невыразимое коварство меркнет по сравнению с вашим! Губы мои пересохли, когда я представил, какой именно я вожделею приз, в ушах зашумела кровь, сердце мучительно затрепетало. Самое время бы вам, мистер Спок, спросить, не плохо ли мне, не пора ли к врачу, а то и на пенсию. Но вы молчите, как сфинкс, и улыбаетесь, как Джоконда. И говорить приходится мне. 

– А какой бы предпочли вы? 

Что с вами? Отчего позеленели уши? Вы опустили глаза и сжали в пальцах кончик салфетки. Скажите, скажите: о чём вы думаете? Я хочу проникнуть вам в душу, Спок! Ну же! 

– Боюсь, мы хотим разного, – с едва слышной печалью спокойно проговорил Спок, и салфетка, выскользнув из пальцев, белым парусом спланировала на землю. 

Я ждал, что он что-то добавит, сведёт разговор к игре, что-то про то, что приз по традиции всегда одинаков для соревнующихся... Но он молчал, а его последние слова так и висели в воздухе, тревожа своей двусмысленностью. 

– Спок, – произнёс я осторожно, касаясь ладонью прячущегося под тканью предплечья. – Невозможно знать наверняка. 

– Порою лучше не знать, – оборвал он, и у меня по спине пробежал холод: мы точно говорили не об игре. 

 

Вечерело, и хотя шёл всего лишь второй наш день на Олимпии, накатило ощущение конца праздника. Яркий закат, дыхание лета, тёмная зелень и грустные глаза Спока... Моё сердце сжималось. Каким-то шестым чувством я знал, что в моих силах всё это спасти, но решение ускользало. Возможно, следовало повторить расхожую истину, что лучше горькая правда, чем слепое неведение, но это бы прозвучало фальшиво. Спок прав. Порою лучше не знать, а вверить себя слепой и безмозглой надежде. 

– ...Кажется, начинается конкурс мыльных пузырей, – сказал я, поднимая упавшую салфетку. – Поучаствуем, мистер Спок? 

 

Солнце село, но день не кончался: бегали сияющие огоньки, в бодром ритме подмигивала иллюминация, из распахнутых окон кафе неслась музыка. 

Я выдул самый большой пузырь, получил пластмассовую фитюльку и, не давая нам времени на раздумья, потащил Спока дальше. Мы проехались на колесе обозрения, пронеслись по ухабам в сорока метрах над землёй на кардассианских горках, скатились в бутафорской лодке с искусственного водопада и получили пять раз по десять секунд свободного падения. Мы ели мороженое, попкорн и сладкую вату, гляделись в кривые зеркала и кружились на карусели. Я исполнил гимн Федерации на конкурсе караоке, распугал половину зрителей, и Спок посоветовал запатентовать моё пение как оружие против клингонов. 

Я так старался развеселиться, что у меня получилось. 

В отель мы вернулись глубоко заполночь. 

– Необязательно брать второй номер, – произнёс Спок, когда я направился к стойке регистрации. – В люксе две комнаты, вы можете переночевать в спальне, а я в гостиной. 

Я остановился, не дойдя пары метров. Если я откажусь, Спок воспримет это как охлаждение. Такого я не могу допустить. 

– Вижу, вы тоже сторонник экономии, – улыбнулся я, возвращаясь к старпому. – Как здорово, что «Энтерпрайз» управляют люди с верной жизненной философией. 

– Согласен с вами, Джим. 

Мы вошли в лифт. 

 

Решив быть последовательным в следовании принципам экономии, я не стал связываться с доставкой, а, логично доказав Споку, что на этот раз его очередь мыться первым, насел на гостиничный репликатор. Опытным путём определив, что чем сложнее заказанное блюдо, тем оно на вкус ужаснее, я реплицировал Споку миску овощей, себе яичницу с хлебом и нам обоим вулканский чай. Это не заняло много времени, и я дал волю воображению, реплицировав вдобавок и скатерть с загогулинами, которые я для себя назвал вулканскими народными узорами. 

В тёмно-синем халате до щиколоток и мягких, того же цвета тапочках из ванной показался Спок. Я извиняющимся жестом указал на нашу скромную трапезу, и в его глазах заплясали тёплые искорки. Мне так хотелось большего. Больше тепла, больше искорок, больше Спока. И тонко очерченные губы, и словно никогда не видевшую солнца кожу, и длинные пальцы, и дивные, изящные кончики ушей... 

Но всё, что я позволил себе, – по пути в душ мимоходом похлопать его по плечу. 

 

После трапезы во мне взыграла кровь первооткрывателя, и я обнаружил в спальне замаскированную под банкетку новейшую панель климат-контроля. На ней можно было менять буквально всё: от состава атмосферы до гравитации. Естественно, наличествовала «защита от дураков»: компьютер, в зависимости от видовой принадлежности обитателей номера, допускал только те комбинации параметров, которые не являлись фатальными для здоровья постояльцев. Быстро разобравшись с интерфейсом, я ввёл в устройство характеристики Вулкана. 

– Данные сочтены приемлемыми. Преобразование завершится приблизительно через пять минут, – женским голосом сообщил компьютер. 

Послышался деликатный стук в дверь. 

– Открыто! 

– Джим, что происходит? 

– Я занимаюсь вселенским равновесием. 

– Опять, Джим? 

– Кто-то же должен. Какая температура для вас максимально комфортная? 

– Плюс тридцать восемь по Цельсию, но зачем... Джим, вы увеличили гравитацию? 

– Ну да. Сколько вам приходится терпеть чужой состав воздуха, непривычное давление атмосферного столба, неправильную гравитацию, слишком низкую температуру, слишком высокую влажность... 

– Джим, – перебил Спок. – Я сам для себя это выбрал. 

– Я знаю. Но сейчас вы на каникулах и не должны терпеть лишения. Я хочу, чтобы вам было хорошо, Спок. 

Он беззащитно моргнул. 

– Преобразование закончено, – поведала компьютерная женщина. 

Я пошире распахнул ворот халата – стало трудно дышать. 

– Джим, – тихо и очень серьёзно сказал Спок. – На Вулкане очень тяжёлые условия, поэтому организмы его обитателей имеют огромный запас прочности. Лишения, которые я якобы испытываю и о которых вы говорите, не идут ни в какое сравнение с лишениями, которые испытываете сейчас вы. Прошу, – он подошёл близко-близко, – верните всё как было. 

Я упрямо замотал головой. 

– Вы вечно недооцениваете свои неудобства, всегда готовы жертвовать собственным комфортом, временем, здоровьем, жизнью! Слишком легко, Спок. Так, словно ни вы, ни кто другой ею не дорожит... – я посмотрел ему в лицо. – Сделайте мне одолжение, хоть в отпуске насладитесь жизнью, а? Может, после вы станете бережнее к ней относиться? 

Боунс бы дорого дал, чтобы увидеть это растерянное выражение на лице вулканца, но я-то мечтал о другом, я мечтал заставить его улыбаться! 

– Если вы думаете, что условия, нормальные для вас, подвергают опасности мою капитанскую жизнь – без проблем – я найду себе отдельный номер. Но сдаётся мне, вы сильно преувеличиваете – живёт же как-то на Вулкане ваша уважаемая мать. 

– Дом моих родителей поделен на две половины. В той, что принадлежит моей матери, гравитация, давление, состав воздуха, температура и влажность привычные ей. По поверхности мать перемещается в личном транспорте, где всё то же самое, кроме гравитации. Из-за нежелания подвергать себя воздействию некомфортных условий, она не присутствовала на моей свадьбе с Т’Принг... 

– О, – только и выговорил я. 

Мой старший помощник смотрел в пол. 

– Спок... – я поймал его руку в свои. – Я уже привык, мне нормально, я же капитан звездолёта, а не хрупкая женщина. Но если вы скажете, я уйду. В конце концов, – я попытался пошутить, – все деньги не сэкономишь. 

– Джим... – выдохнул Спок и замолчал, словно не решаясь продолжить.  
Я ждал, боясь, что он меня прогонит. 

– ...Не заставляйте меня выбирать между вашим обществом и вашим благополучием. Мне дорого и то, и другое. 

– А теперь вы ставите меня перед невозможным выбором. Мне тяжело говорить вам «нет», но если я уступлю вам, это будет значить, что я согласен, будто моё благополучие важнее вашего. 

После долгой паузы Спок произнёс: 

– Хорошо, Джим. Пусть будет так, как вам хочется. 

– Не вздумайте обижаться, Спок – вулканцы не обижаются. ...Эй, куда вы пошли?! Спальня ваша, я пойду на диван. И не думайте возражать – этот номер ваш трофей, а не мой. 

 

Мне не спалось. Точнее, я периодически просыпался, выпивал стакан холодной воды, мочил под краном голову, возвращался в постель, ворочался там, пока не задрёмывал, и так по кругу. В очередной раз возвратившись из ванной, я услышал деликатный стук в дверь. 

– Заходите, Спок, конечно. И не надо церемоний. Вы в ванную? Осторожнее там, пожалуйста. Я, когда умывался, забрызгал пол. Я утром подотру... 

– Джим, когда моей матери приходилось терпеть вулканские условия, например, когда к отцу приезжали важные гости, и матери нужно было присутствовать на вулканской половине дома, ей помогал влажный платок на шее. Позвольте, я намочу полотенце? 

– Благодарю, Спок, не стоит. Я себя отлично чувствую, просто днём на всю ночь выспался. 

Спок ещё пару секунд помаячил в проёме и исчез за дверью. Как только она закрылась, я потащился за мокрым полотенцем. Подумав, я взял два огромных банных, намочил их в холодной воде, несильно отжал, затем разделся донага, одно полотенце положил на пол, сверху лёг сам, а другим накрылся. Стало гораздо лучше, но сон всё равно не шёл. В дверь опять тихо постучали. В панике я оглядел себя, убедился, что ниоткуда ничего не торчит, и только тогда позвал: 

– Заходите, Спок. 

Наверняка, увидев меня лежащим на полу под огромным белым полотенцем, Спок приподнял бровь, но было темно, и я не разглядел.  
– А я тут представил, что прохожу кахс-ван, и, чтобы вжиться в образ, перебрался на пол. В пустыне же нет диванов. 

– Вы совершенно правы, нет. 

Что-то изменилось в голосе старпома, и я подумал о том, что он всё это время не спал, волновался, прислушивался к звукам из-за двери, прикидывал, как предложить помощь так, чтобы не задеть, а теперь его наконец начало отпускать. 

– В пустыне бывает чрезвычайно красиво. Когда-нибудь я уговорю вас показать мне Вулкан. У нас будет палатка, спальные мешки и мокрые полотенца. Возможно, мокрые спальные полотенца. И обязательно будет костёр, мы будем жарить маршмеллоу и длинными горящими палками отбиваться от ле-матьи. 

– Превосходный план, Джим. Считайте, что вы меня уже уговорили. 

Я услышал в его голосе так любимую мной полуулыбку, и дышать стало необыкновенно легко. 

– Сперва проведём тренировку. Тащите сюда одеяло. 

– В пустыне нет одеял, – резонно возразил Спок, скрылся в ванной и вернулся с двумя полотенцами. 

 

Утро я, вопреки здравому смыслу, встретил бодрым и выспавшимся, ничего не болело, не ныло, не стреляло и не кололо. Все прелести вулканской пустыни, такие как повышенная гравитация и пониженное содержание кислорода, были со мной, не исключая полотенец. Верхнее лежало подозрительно ровно, намекая на то, что кто-то его поправлял. Спальные полотенца Спока на полу отсутствовали, а сам он, в тёмной вулканской робе, сидел в позе для медитации спиной ко мне. Воспользовавшись тем, что он на меня не смотрит, я быстро встал, прикрыл наготу, собрал с пола брошенную одежду, второе полотенце и, стараясь не потревожить старпома, поспешил в ванную. Когда я вернулся, диван был приведён в порядок, а на покрытом белой скатертью столе рядом с полными чашками вулканского чая благоухали те самые булочки. 

– Спок, – я не мог сдержать нежности, – чем я заслужил вас? 

Правая бровь взмыла вверх, кончики губ шевельнулись, в глазах заплясали искорки. 

– Нет, правда, – продолжал я, хватая со стола булочку. – Вы знаете, что этот отпуск – счастливейшие дни моей жизни, что я, засыпая и просыпаясь, каждый раз говорю себе: «Я абсолютно счастлив. Пусть этот миг останется со мной навсегда». И всё это благодаря вам, Спок, только вам. ...Помните, я вчера предложил шуточный конкурс? Кто больше соберёт трофеев? И когда мы обсуждали награду, вы сказали, что мы хотим разного, и сказали это так серьёзно, что я понял: вы вовсе не шутите. Вы имели в виду не минутную забаву, а что-то другое, гораздо более важное. 

Спок слушал, не перебивая, и я осмелел. 

– Возможно, я не прав, поправьте меня. Возможно, я так решил, потому что сам думал в тот момент о другом. 

Я замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. 

– Спок, вы знаете земную пословицу про синицу в руках и журавля в небе? – он кивнул, и я, обрадованный, продолжил. – Представьте, что журавль – это ваша мечта, самая драгоценная и несбыточная, а синица – самое лучшее, что у вас есть, то, чем вы дорожите больше жизни. Стали бы вы гоняться за журавлём, рискуя потерять синицу? 

Спок медленно покачал головой. 

– Нет, Джим, не стал бы. Но боюсь, что вы – станете. 

Я кивнул. 

– Что ж, раз вы так во мне уверены, я действительно рискну. 

Набрав в грудь воздуха, я произнёс: 

– Синица – это наша с вами дружба, а журавль... Я люблю вас, Спок. Не только как брата и друга. Я хочу быть вашим возлюбленным. 

Не в силах более смотреть ему в глаза, я опустил взгляд на раздавленный в ладони хлеб. 

Спок молчал, и это было неправильно. 

– Скажите же хоть что-нибудь, – попросил я. 

Он тяжело вздохнул и взял мои руки в свои. 

– Джим, я люблю вас, и вы это знаете. Но мы не можем стать любовниками. 

– Не любовниками, Спок, супругами! 

– Это невозможно. Вулканцы женятся только на женщинах. 

– Спок! 

– Джим, я стал причиной вашей боли. Позвольте мне облегчить её, – холодные пальцы коснулись моей щеки. 

– Что вы собираетесь делать? – обречённо поинтересовался я. – Если вы сотрёте воспоминание об этом утре, я всё равно признаюсь вам в любви завтра или через месяц. Не станете же вы подчищать мою память вечно... 

– Нет, Джим, я не подразумевал ничего подобного. Воспоминание останется с вами, я лишь сделаю его менее ярким. Вы будете помнить последовательность событий, но боль и разочарование уйдут. 

– Хорошо, – я кивнул. – Сотрите это к чёрту, и мы вновь будем друзьями, старыми добрыми друзьями. И я в жизни больше не напомню вам и не предложу... 

– Джим, – перебил Спок, – вы не поняли. Я тоже люблю вас. 

Понимание настигло меня. 

– Так же... как я вас? 

– Да, Джим, так же, – я почувствовал виском нежное касание. Прохладные пальцы огладили мой лоб и зарылись в волосы. – Когда учение Сурака ещё не победило, на Вулкане было в ходу слово «тхайла» – «друг, брат, возлюбленный». Вы мой тхайла, и это нарушает все законы вулканской морали. Мы не можем быть вместе, и я никогда не смогу позабыть ваше признание или смягчить собственную боль, как могу смягчить вашу. Мне придётся оставить «Энтерпрайз», удалиться в Гол и там пройти Колинар... 

 

Я проснулся от собственного крика, мокрый от пота, с раскалывающейся головой. Лежавший на соседнем полотенце Спок подскочил, бросился в спальню, и я, сквозь уханье в висках, услышал щебетание компьютера: «Данные сочтены приемлемыми. Преобразование завершится...» Спок опять уже был тут, нависал надо мной с неведомо откуда взявшимся медицинским трикодером. Не успел я натужно пошутить про подсиживание Боунса, как мне в плечо вонзился гипошприц, не иначе, как с триоксом. 

– Всё хорошо, Спок, – выдавил я. – Простите, что вас напугал. 

– Сейчас вам станет лучше, – сказал старпом, и в голосе было столько заботы, что я зажмурился, чтобы не выдать какую-нибудь неуместную реакцию. 

Ночной кошмар всё ещё стоял перед глазами. «Джим, вы не поняли. Я тоже люблю вас... Мне придётся оставить «Энтерпрайз», удалиться в Гол и там пройти Колинар...» 

Это просто сон, сказал я себе. 

– Я вколол триокс для улучшения кислородного обмена, сейчас дам лекарство от головной боли, – предупредил старпом перед тем, как выпустить второй гипошприц. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал я. – Вы мой добрый ангел. Теперь всегда буду вас слушаться. 

– Учитывая, что капитан вы, а не я, это было бы нелогично. 

Опершись на предложенную руку, я поднялся на ноги и поковылял к ванной, чувствуя срочную необходимость смыть с себя тонны липкого пота. 

– Позвольте вам помочь. 

Я густо покраснел. Затем опустил взгляд, увидел, что я голый, и покраснел ещё гуще. 

– Благодарю, мистер Спок, помощь не понадобится, – скороговоркой выпалил я, бегом устремляясь к двери. Запершись, я шагнул в ванну, задёрнул шторку и врубил прохладный душ. 

Температура в помещении падала, воздух насыщался кислородом. Разлёгшись на дне ванны, я обдумывал случившееся. В том, что Спок увидел меня не в самом приглядном виде, нет ничего страшного – он меня и с ожогами сорока процентов тела видел, и ничего. А сон – это просто сон, и никакого отношения к действительности не имеет. К тому же, это нетрудно проверить. 

– Спок, – спросил я, входя в гостиную, бодрый, здоровый и в свежем халате. – Вам знакомы слова «Гол» и «Колинар»? 

 

Завтракать мы спустились в ресторан. Я рассеянно ковырялся в тарелке, что-то механически жевал и проглатывал, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Мысли были заняты другим. Как моё сознание умудрилось вплести в сон названия, о существовании которых я и понятия не имел? Похоже, Спока тоже волновал этот вопрос. Конечно, полностью пересказывать ему сон я не стал. Сказал лишь, что мне приснилось, как он сообщает о своём решении покинуть корабль и далее по тексту. Полученная от Спока информация не утешала: Гол – пустыня, веками используемая для духовных практик и проведения обрядов, Колинар – духовная практика, ставящая конечной целью полное очищение от эмоций. Не хватало только поверить, что чёртов сон вещий. 

– Возможно эти термины попали в ваше сознание во время слияния разумов, другого объяснения я не нахожу, – после долгого молчания произнёс Спок. 

Я выдохнул. Ну наконец-то рациональное объяснение. 

– Пообещайте, что мой кошмар никогда не сбудется. Обещайте, что не покинете «Энтерпрайз». 

– Джим, это последнее, чего бы мне хотелось в жизни. 

– Обещайте, Спок, прошу! 

– Обещаю, что, если у меня будет выбор, я не поступлю так. 

– Нет, Спок, обещайте без условий! 

Наверное, я вёл себя, как тиран. Но даже возможность, гипотетическая возможность того, что Спок может меня покинуть, повергала в отчаяние. Кажется, он это понял. 

– Обещаю, Джим, – карие глаза ласково улыбнулись. 

– Спасибо! – я крепко сжал его плечо. 

Жизнь вновь обрела яркие краски, а также перспективу и смысл. И ко мне возвратился аппетит. 

 

– Помяни моё слово, Джим, если продолжишь жрать в том же духе, через десять лет тебя ни один звездолёт не поднимет. 

– И я тебе рад, Боунс! Мисс Ухура, – я как можно галантнее склонил голову, и очаровательная спутница доктора весело рассмеялась. 

– Замечательный отель. Вы с мистером Споком тоже здесь остановились? 

– Да, у нас люкс на двадцать пятом этаже, – брякнул я, не подумав. 

Связистка деликатно промолчала, но, как известно, «Боунс» и «такт» – слова-антонимы. 

– Один на двоих? – поиграв бровями, поинтересовался он. 

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – отмахнулся я. 

– Откуда тебе знать, что я думаю? 

– А мы собираемся после завтрака на музыкальный конкурс, – вмешалась умница-Ухура. – Будут номинации для вокалистов и исполнителей. Пойдёмте с нами! Я решила, что буду петь комические куплеты и арию Ыкн-Ылью из «Ынбы-Ассы». Мистер Спок, будет замечательно, если вы тоже примете участие! Вы же знаете, как я восхищаюсь вашим мастерством! 

– Спок, вы не против? – с улыбкой спросил я. – Соглашайтесь. Готов поспорить, вы всех там за пояс заткнёте. 

– Готов поспорить, он сейчас спросит, при чём здесь пояс и с какой стати ему кого-то затыкать? 

– Вы уже сделали это за меня, доктор. Повторение привело бы лишь к увеличению энтропии. 

– Так, – хлопнул в ладоши я. – В этом конкурсе победил Спок. А что по поводу музыкального? 

 

Понятие «после завтрака» оказалось расплывчатым. К назначенному сроку мы успели не только поесть, позабавиться пикировкой с Боунсом, прогуляться вчетвером к искусственному гроту на пятидесятом этаже отеля, который (грот) несказанно очаровал Ухуру; вознёсшись на крышу, окунуться в миниатюрные джунгли, спуститься вниз по внешней стороне отеля в стеклянном лифте и, конечно, вдвоём со старпомом подняться на «Энтерпрайз» за споковой ка’атирой. Пока он священнодействовал над ней, я на полчаса прервал отпуск, занявшись делами корабля. Правда, дел почти не было. Лейтенант Райли, оставленный за старшего в наше отсутствие, справлялся на отлично. 

Без пяти полдень по местному времени, как и договорились, мы стояли на ступеньках похожего на бочонок концертного зала. Ухура уже ждала нас. 

– Мистер Спок, я записала вас во второе отделение. Пойдёмте скорее, Леонард занял на всех места. 

 

В первом отделении выступали певцы. Меня поразило существо с Бейюр’бюйюбона. Оно выглядело как колышущийся фиолетовый пудинг с торчащими вверх трубами. Трубы втягивались и вытягивались, и каждая обладала неповторимым тембром. Ухура спела арию Ыкн-Ылью так проникновенно, что я украдкой смахнул слезу. Впрочем, меня всегда трогала эта история безответной любви девушки с Крыы-Альбы к разумному лишайнику. 

Второе отделение началось с выступления квартета волынщиков, и я пожалел о том, что в зале нет Скотти, но есть я. Волынщиков сменили шарфисты с планеты W#4Ъ!Ю. Никогда прежде не слышал я такого чистого звучания шарфов. Затем приятная девушка из местных принялась исполнять три тысячи четыреста девяносто девятую симфонию би-мемоль для калыбалы, и я проснулся только, когда Ухура локтем заехала мне в бок. 

– Десять минут бужу! Спок на сцене! – трагическим шёпотом сообщила она в ухо, и я пробудился окончательно. 

Спок вышел на середину сцены, остановился и оглядел зал. Наши взгляды встретились, и моё сердце затрепетало в районе горла. Устроив на груди ка’атиру, он коснулся струн. Полилась чудесная музыка. Готов поклясться, он играл на струнах моей души – ничего прекраснее я в жизни не слышал. Он сыграл одну за другой три небольшие вещи: древнюю вулканскую мелодию, «Серенаду» Франца Шуберта и собственное сочинение. Когда последний драгоценный звук смолк, секунду стояла полная тишина, а после зал вскочил на ноги и взорвался рукоплесканиями. Впрочем, не могу поручиться точно – кто-то, возможно, хлопал другими частями тела. Добрейшая Ухура протянула мне платок, и я быстро посмотрел в сторону Боунса – к счастью, после выступления калыбалистки его забыли разбудить, а на лояльность Ухуры я мог положиться. 

 

Когда мы вновь очутились на улице, и Ухура закончила наконец поздравлять Спока и делиться впечатлениями от конкурса, а Боунс – растирать затёкшую ото сна шею, я почувствовал зверский голод. Но связистка увидела сверкающую рекламу, приглашающую всех посетить «удивительный водный город», и мы отправились посещать. По дороге я рассказал ей о нашем со Споком шуточном состязании, она посмеялась и сказала, что у меня нет шансов. Старпом вылечил моё раненое самолюбие, тут же ей возразив. Боунс заявил, что мы ему надоели. Так, болтая, мы и дошли до цели. 

Водный город не представлял собой ничего особенного: обычный гигантский аквариум, поделённый на секции, выстроенный для жителей водных планет. Какие-то секции были закрыты непрозрачным пластиком – они служили аналогом гостиничных номеров, другие были открыты и играли роль помещений общего пользования. Можно было взять напрокат подводное снаряжение и пообщаться вблизи с разумными водоплавающими. Так мы и сделали. Ухура была счастлива попрактиковаться в афалинанс; узнав в Споке автора монографии «Разумные океаны и этика», его вниманием завладел профессор Октопус с планеты Оку; Боунс, неуклюже пряча под рукой медицинский трикодер, подглядывал за внутренним миром водоплавающих. Один я остался не у дел. Заговорил было с одним интеллигентного вида пластиножаберным по имени Вакула, но быстро свернул разговор, когда тот поинтересовался, какого цвета у людей мясо. 

 

Когда я возвратился к своим, Ухура уже обнаружила новую забаву. 

– Мистер Спок, вы можете обойти капитана ещё на очко! Плывите за мной. За углом шокопы проводят конкурс на самый упорядоченный разум. Уверена, именно ваш – самый упорядоченный в квадранте! 

– Не сомневаюсь, – фыркнул Боунс, мельком разглядывая чьё-то нелегально сделанное УЗИ. 

– Пожалуйста, – сложив умоляюще руки, попросила связистка, увидев, что старпом не двигается с места. – Я хочу, чтобы победа досталась вам. 

– Давайте, мистер гоблин, докажите, что вы образцовый компьютер. Разве это не то, что вы пытаетесь доказать каждый день? 

Я тоже встрял: 

– Вы будто созданы для этого конкурса, Спок. Разве не логично будет в нём победить? 

Спок словно окаменел, и я пожалел о вылетевших словах. Получалось, что все мы на него давили. 

– Кстати, о логике, – я крутанулся в воде, и дюймового профессора Октопуса, сколько он ни старался уцепиться Споку за палец, отнесло на полметра. – Не знаю, как вы, а я умираю с голоду. Можете счесть это коварной уловкой, попыткой помешать Споку выйти в отрыв, но, если через пять минут хоть что-нибудь не окажется в моём желудке, «Энтерпрайз» останется сиротой. 

 

Я за обе щеки уплетал сосиски с жареной картошкой, Боунс, несмотря на обилие холестерина, следовал моему примеру, Ухура и Спок клевали салат. Уличное кафе с игривым названием «Фантазия» не радовало разнообразием ни фантазии, ни блюд. Кроме перечисленных салата и сосисок, в меню было всего два пункта: один алкогольный напиток (портвейн «Олимпия») и один безалкогольный (морс «Олимпия»). Судя по органолептическим показателям, первый получался из второго простым добавлением денатурата. Благоразумный Спок выбрал морс, мы же, по случаю его музыкальной победы, решили кутнуть. 

 

– Вон туда, туда! – захлёбываясь хохотом, восклицала связистка и тянула Боунса вправо, при этом рукою показывая влево. – Пойдёмте туда, там весело! 

– Женщина, тебе должно быть весело там, где я! – громко обижался Боунс, но покорно следовал за Ухурой. 

– Спок, друг мой! Ты зарываешь талант! Прошу тебя, беги с «Энтерпрайз»! – надрывался я. – Что тебе эта должность старпома? Ты станешь великим композитором! Нет, Спок, не великим – величайшим! – тут я попытался руками показать масштаб дарования Спока, но потерял равновесие и был пойман в полёте. 

Только я был поставлен на землю, как Спок бросился оттаскивать Ухуру от рвущегося с поводка огромного скалящегося дога, которого связистка со словами: «Утютю, какой славный пёсик!» упорно пыталась поцеловать. 

Пока старпом спасал Ухуру, мы успели немного повздорить с Боунсом. 

– Никогда не смей обижать моего Спока, ты, слышишь?! – шипел я, напрыгивая на доктора. 

– Неблагодарный щенок! – кипятился Боунс. – Я больше не стану тебя лечить! 

– Здоровее буду! 

Кажется, я хотел добавить что-то про долбаных конфедератов, но в этот момент старпом положил мне руку на плечо. 

– Спок! – обрадовался я. – Потанцуем? – и потерял сознание. 

 

Очнулся я трезвый как стёклышко в медотсеке «Энтерпрайз». На соседних койках сидели такие же трезвые и безрадостные связистка и доктор. Каждый молчал и отводил глаза. 

– Была проведена процедура детоксикации, на данный момент анализы в норме, – доложил Маккою старший по лазарету. 

Вместо ответа Боунс поморщился и, не глядя на Дженкинса, мрачно кивнул. «Теперь начмед точно возненавидит Спока», – обречённо подумал я. Дженкинс, небеспричинно уверенный, что и его тоже, спрятался за дверью лаборатории. 

– Что, продолжим вечеринку? – решил я подбодрить товарищей. 

Ухура посмотрела на меня с ужасом, доктор произнёс краткий спич на непечатном английском. 

– Как знаете, – пожал плечами я и, спрыгнув с койки, отправился на поиски Спока. 

 

– Кажется, я должен объявить вам официальную благодарность, мистер Спок? – слегка застенчиво улыбнулся я, обнаружив старпома на мостике. 

– Учитывая, что я не находился при исполнении служебных обязанностей, в этом нет нужды. 

– В таком случае, я объявляю вам неофициальную благодарность. 

Убедившись, что никто на нас не смотрит, я подошёл ближе и, понизив голос, спросил: 

– Спок, вы же не намерены из-за этого... инцидента прервать отпуск? 

– Это было бы нелогично, ведь в подписанном вами приказе говорится про семь дней. 

У меня отлегло от сердца. 

– Тогда, если у вас больше нет дел на мостике, может, спустимся на планету? 

 

– Спок... – мы шли по тенистой аллее, с деревьев слетали синие пушинки – они вальсировали в воздухе, а устав, приседали на одежде, волосах, земле. 

– Джим? 

– Вы очень разочаровались во мне? 

– Простите? 

– Моё пьяное поведение. Я разочаровал вас? 

– Нет, Джим. 

Я замолчал, успокоенный, и мы продолжили путь. На город наползала тьма, готовился пойти дождь. 

– Вызову такси, – пробормотал я, доставая коммуникатор. – Не хочу, чтобы вы промокли. 

– Давайте продолжим прогулку, – неожиданно предложил Спок.  
– А в вас есть авантюрная жилка! – расхохотался я, чувствуя, как настроение подпрыгивает до небес. 

На западе зарокотал гром, воздух свежел, росло предчувствие приключения. 

– Вы хотите указать мне на недостаток? – Спок приподнял бровь. 

– Я бы хотел, но у вас их нет. Вы – мужское воплощение Мэри Поппинс. 

На этот раз обе острые брови поползли вверх, и я едва удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его в губы. 

– Не хотелось бы думать, Джим, что вы ассоциируете себя с моим воспитанником. Хотя эта версия объясняла бы ваши приступы ребяческого поведения. 

В голосе ясно слышалось поддразнивание, и я не остался в долгу. 

– Боюсь, вы правы, Спок. Вам лучше взять меня за руку. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, я переплёл наши пальцы, и он не сделал ничего, чтобы помешать. 

На лоб упали первые тёплые капли. Остановившись, я задрал голову вверх и, зажмурившись, с растянутыми от уха до уха губами, подставил лицо всё смелее брызгающему дождю. Спок держал меня за руку. Я не видел его, но мне хотелось думать, что он улыбается. А ещё хотелось, чтобы он прижался ко мне, обнял, дотронулся до лица, огладил пальцами, притянул к себе, и его точёные, невозможные губы накрыли мои... 

Я сжимал ладонь Спока всё сильнее, пока не услышав умоляющее: «Джим!», не выпустил в испуге руку. С колотящимся сердцем я искал на его лице следы... не знаю чего. Отвращения, ужаса, стыда, страха, отчаяния. 

Голубоватые веки с длинными, влажными от дождя ресницами безоружно дрожали. Не касаясь кожи, я бережно снял с кончика заострённого уха прибившуюся пушинку. 

– Становится холодно, а мы с вами до костей промокли. Если позволите, я всё-таки вызову такси. 

 

 

Мы легко пришли к мирному соглашению, уговорившись поставить термостат на двадцать восемь, и теперь, завёрнутые после душа в длинные пушистые халаты, под всполохи молний за окном, потягивали реплицированный чай, заедая его реплицированными бутербродами. Мне хотелось создать тёплый, домашний вечер, Спок, кажется, хотел того же, и беседа текла легко, сама собой избегая подводных камней и рискованных поворотов. После ужина Спок, поковырявшись в настройках, извлёк из репликатора набор шахмат, и до полуночи мы успели сыграть четыре партии: два раза победа досталась ему, один – мне, а в последней мы согласились на ничью. 

За окнами давно стемнело, гроза всё не унималась. Фигуры заняли свои места в коробке, доску разобрали и тоже сложили, но мы со Споком продолжали сидеть друг напротив друга, и я думал, о том, как мне необыкновенно повезло. О том, что среди тысяч триллионов разумных существ, разбросанных по галактике, мне посчастливилось встретить его. 

Молнии резали небо ближе и чаще, мы молчали, и мне в который раз хотелось заключить мгновение в янтарь. 

– Уже поздно, – с послышавшимся мне сожалением произнёс Спок. – Спокойной ночи, Джим. 

– Спокойной ночи, – стараясь вложить в улыбку всю мою любовь, повторил я. 

 

Мы выключили свет и разошлись по разным комнатам. На этот раз я уступил ему и лёг на кровати. Огромная, удобная, она посмеивалась над моим одиночеством, над острым, сиротским чувством пустоты. Я представлял, как Спок сейчас устраивается на диване. Залазит в реплицированную пижаму, укладывает ровно подушку, ложится, вытянувшись во весь рост: длинный, худой, строгий. Одеяло без складок, касается подбородка, чёлка волосок к волоску, грудь поднимается и опускается, веки опущены, ресницы направлены вниз. Я словно воочию видел отсветы молний на бледной коже. Страстно хотелось выдумать какой-нибудь нелепый предлог, тихонько постучать в дверь, услышать: «Входите, Джим»... Но разве я мог? 

Встав с кровати, я подошёл к окну. Стёкла не пропускали звук, и почему-то очень не хватало громовых раскатов, довершающих бушующий на улице армагеддон. 

Последние дни я вёл себя всё откровеннее. Воистину, «легче лисёнка скрыть под одеждой»... Но что, если сон мой окажется правдой? К дьяволу мистику, но что, если подсознание мудрее меня? Если оно пытается меня предупредить?.. Да, утром я заставил Спока пообещать остаться, но есть ли у меня право заставлять? Есть ли у меня вообще право на Спока? 

Я снова лёг, и в этот момент сам зажёгся и тут же потух свет. Внезапно оживший компьютер на удвоенной скорости застрекотал: «Данные сочтены приемлемыми. Преобразование завершится приблизительно через пять минут». Не успел я спрыгнуть с кровати, как дверь без стука распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Спок. Тут же завыла сирена и стёкла заволокло матовой дымкой защитного поля. 

– Что происходит? 

– Вероятно, гроза повредила компьютер, координирующий работу систем отеля. 

– Пойду разберусь, в чём дело, – я дошёл до внешней двери, но выход из номера оказался заблокирован и, хуже того, защищён силовым полем. – Спок, мы в ловушке, – констатировал я. – Попробуйте что-нибудь понять со своим трикодером. 

Спок уже склонился над прибором, а я метнулся назад, к климат-панели. Температура в помещении стремительно падала. 

Чем больше я ковырялся в устройстве, тем больше понимал всю безнадёжность этого занятия: сработавший протокол безопасности игнорировал сигналы с панели. Поменять программу было невозможно, остановить – тоже. Через три минуты температура в номере упадёт до минус двадцати восьми, и хорошо, если на этом компьютер остановится. 

– Джим, – услышал я над собой голос Спока. – Открыть дверь изнутри невозможно, даже если бы у нас были с собою фазеры. Я пытался связаться с «Энтерпрайз» – вся внешняя связь блокирована. Внутренняя связь внутри отеля в принципе работает, но система перегружена: очевидно, все разом кинулись звонить. 

– Здесь есть какой-нибудь воздуховод, чтобы его заткнуть? Чёрт с ними, с дверями, скоро мы околеем. 

Холод уже перевалил за нулевую отметку, и у меня зуб на зуб не попадал. Спок вроде пока держался. 

– Воздуховода или вентиляции как таковых в номере нет. Стены, которые мы видим – пористые и свободно пропускают воздух, за ними находятся внешние изолирующие стены, в промежутке между ними помещена аппаратура климат-контроля. Чтобы добраться до неё, нужно сломать внутреннюю стену, но, судя по показателям, она чрезвычайно прочна. 

– Дьявол! Простите, мистер Спок. Просто не хотелось заканчивать отпуск вот так. 

Но Спок, не слушая, уже колдовал над репликатором. Через минуту он держал в руках огромную не то кирку, не то ледоруб. 

– И мне! – крикнул я. 

 

Вскоре мы поняли безнадёжность отчаянной попытки. Стена не думала поддаваться даже под яростными ударами вулканца, не говоря уже о моих. Единственная польза – мы немножко согрелись. 

– Нужно реплицировать как можно больше тёплых вещей и одеял, – признал поражение я. – А вы, мистер Спок, пока не полопались трубы, наполните ванну горячей водой, это не сильно поможет, но она будет отдавать тепло. 

Жалея, что нельзя реплицировать фазер и просто проделать в стене дыру, я приготовился извлечь из полезного устройства набор вещей для большой полярной экспедиции, но после первого же одеяла приятный женский голос возвестил: «Вы израсходовали свой лимит», и экран потух. Все мои следующие попытки договориться приводили только к надоедливому: «Вы израсходовали...» 

Возвратившийся Спок осмотрел мою скудную добычу и, ни слова не говоря, принялся собирать с диванов подушки и пледы. 

– Отлично, – одобрил я. – Будем перебиваться тем, что есть. 

Вскоре мы свалили на кровати всё имеющееся в номере тряпьё, включая шторы, полотенца, скатерти и коврик из прихожей. За идеал взяв капусту, нацепили на себя всю доступную одежду, а из одеял и прочего текстиля соорудили внушительную берлогу. К этому моменту меня буквально трясло от холода, и даже Спок заметно дрожал. 

– Ббы-ббыстрее ныряйте, – приказал я. 

Мы скрылись в берлоге с головой, оставив только маленькую щель для доступа воздуха. Одеяла внутри всё ещё были холодные, меня бил колотун, да и бедного Спока тоже. 

– Дды-ддавайте греться вместе, – стуча зубами, предложил я. 

Спок кивнул, и я, дрожа уже не столько от холода, сколько от волнения, робко его обнял. Спок обнял меня в ответ, и мы стали дрожать в унисон. 

 

– У нас нет еды, – через некоторое время произнёс я. Оба мы уже прекратили вздрагивать, но по-прежнему не выпускали друг друга. Моя голова уютно покоилась на плече старпома, одна рука лежала у него на груди, другая касалась макушки. – И репликатор не работает. 

– У нас есть вода. 

– Да, у нас есть двести литров воды, которые через десять часов полностью превратятся в лёд. 

– Через десять и тридцать шесть сотых, – уточнил Спок. 

– Это лучший отпуск в моей жизни, – признался я. – А еда – не главное. Мы можем жевать размоченные полотенца. 

– С высокой вероятностью к утру нас отсюда выпустят, – одна рука Спока осторожно поглаживала мне спину, другая сквозь толщу одежды грела поясницу.  
– С высокой – это сколько процентов? 

– Недостаточно данных, чтобы оценить точно. Но, думаю, около девяносто пяти. 

Я рассмеялся. 

– Это наш с вами кахс-ван, Спок. В самом деле, давайте вообразим, будто мы с в вами в пустыне. Да-да, мистер Спок, нечего поднимать бровь. Нам это поможет согреться. Представьте: утопающие в барханах багровые скалы, цепляющиеся за камни колючки, ветер, швыряющий раскалённый песок... и посреди, под слепящим солнцем – наша палатка. Представили? 

– Да. 

– Нам жарко. Мы расстелили на полу мокрые полотенца, пьём маленькими глотками воду и обмахиваемся веером. 

– Веером? 

– Почему бы и нет, мы же нашли в пустыне мокрые полотенца? 

– Логично, Джим, продолжайте. 

– Ко входу палатки приблизилась ле-матья, с её клыков на землю капает яд, это признак невыносимой жары. 

– Очаровательно. 

– Она плачет и умоляет помочь, и вы, Спок, жертвуете ей свой веер. 

– Так всё-таки, это был мой веер? 

– Это был наш общий веер, но вам он шёл больше. 

– Я действительно больше не чувствую холода. 

– И я. 

Теперь, после этого признания, у нас был веский повод выпустить друг друга, но мы этого не сделали. 

– Спок, – позвал я. 

– Да, Джим? 

– Те слова, которые проникли мне в голову во время мелдинга... они неслучайны? Вы думали об этом, о том, чтобы уйти в Гол и пройти Колинар? 

Даже под десятью слоями одежды я почувствовал, как напряглось его тело. 

– Да, – после мучительной паузы ответил он. 

У меня внутри всё оборвалось. 

– Но почему? – выдохнул я. – Почему, Спок? Из-за меня? 

Спок промолчал, и это прозвучало громче любых слов. 

– Скажите, что я сделал не так, я исправлюсь! 

– Джим... – его голос звучал мягко, почти ласково. – Вам не нужно исправляться. Проблема во мне. Будь я полностью человеком или на сто процентов вулканцем... 

– Вам не нужно быть ни тем, ни другим, – страстно перебил я. – Вы прекрасны! Именно такой, какой есть. Вы уникальный. Вы самый лучший, умный, благородный... 

– Вы слишком добры ко мне, – печально сказал Спок. – И в этом моя беда. 

– Что вы имеете в виду? – спросил я. 

Спок вздохнул, и от столь явного проявления эмоций у меня мурашки побежали по телу. 

– Помните аттракцион, куда меня настойчиво уговаривала пойти мисс Ухура? 

– Помню. Шокопы, телепаты с Салации... 

–...Проводили конкурс на самый организованный разум. Поверьте, Джим, я бы не победил. Мой разум – обречённая попытка совместить несовместимое. 

– Ваш разум самый лучший, – убеждённо заявил я. 

– Мой разум отравлен человеческой надеждой, он хочет слишком многого. 

В словах Спока было столько горечи, что у меня разрывалось сердце. 

– Объясните, Спок! 

Он крепче обнял меня. 

– Джим, вы не можете не знать земную пословицу про журавля и синицу. 

Припомнив сон, я вздрогнул. 

– ...Синица – самое лучшее, что у меня есть, чем дорожу больше жизни. Нет ничего страшнее, чем её потерять. Но журавль, Джим, желанный журавль, он тоже рядом. Он не мой, но он рядом. И никогда не будет моим. 

– Почему? – я еле расслышал себя. 

– Он принадлежит небу. 

Я мотнул головой. 

– Нет. Это небо принадлежит ему. ...Знаете, Спок у меня ведь тоже свой журавль. Тоже владеет небом, но думает, что принадлежит красной пустыне. ...Спок, скажите, – резко меняя тему, поинтересовался я. – Это правда, что мужчины-вулканцы не рассматривают другого мужчину как пару? 

– Правда, – признал он. 

– Так вот оно в чём... – но Спок не дал договорить. 

– Но я наполовину человек, тхайла. 

 

Мне срочно понадобилось увидеть его лицо, срочно. Полотенца и пледы посыпались вниз, лютый холод ворвался в берлогу, но это не играло роли. Я нашёл то, что искал. 

Спок улыбался. 

– Друг, брат, возлюбленный... – прошептал я, и прежде, чем в номере моргнул свет и все двери со свистом раскрылись настежь, наши губы соединились.

**Конец**


End file.
